Lullaby in Diaphanous
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: —Dramione untuk lumostotalus. Hanya gadis itu seorang, yang dapat mengalahkan cantiknya purnama, indahnya simfoni hutan, dan terlarangnya ceri surga. warning: agak nyinet. cvr: thefallencres. Rnr, i beg you?


Semilir angin itu menggelitik wajah, menerbangkan surai-surai platina yang menaungi wajah pucat pualam miliknya.

Mata itu terpejam dengan damai; menyembunyikan permata kelabu di baliknya. Dan perlahan-lahan, sudut-sudut bibir milik sang pemuda terangkat menjadi senyuman.

Suara dedaunan dan rerantingan yang terinjak terdengar semakin keras, memberikan sinyal-sinyal ke indra rungunya.

Gadis yang dinantikannya itu akhirnya datang juga.

**.**

**.**

**Lullaby In Diaphanous **

**(c)Beatrixmalf**

**.**

**.**

**Saya tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fic ini. J.K Rowling memiliki hak atas Harry Potter, dan saya hanya meminjamnya^^**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk _lumostotalus_, yang masih mengingat rikuesnya xp**

**-o0o-**

Hermione Granger terkesiap ketika atensi musim gugurnya menangkap siluet pemuda berambut perak di bawah cahaya bulan. Pemuda itu membelakanginya, namun postur tubuhnya seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa penantiannya telah berujung.

Draco Malfoy itu telah berada di sana, menunggunya. Seakan ia telah mengetahui kapan dan dimana tepatnya Hermione akan datang. Seakan ia tahu apa yang terpatri dalam keinginan dan otak gadis itu.

Padahal, tentu saja, Hermione secara teknis tak _pernah_ memberikan informasi tentang kedatangannya malam ini. Gadis itu mengerang. "Bagaimana bisa kau—?"

"—Berada di sini?" gumam pemuda itu, nada geli terselip dalam ucapannya. "_Well, _kurasa aku sudah pernah berkata, Granger, telepati kita memang sangat kuat,"

Hermione Granger melangkah perlahan-lahan, menghampiri Draco, namun turut menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu aku akan ke sini?" tanya Hermione dengan suara kecil. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan realita-realita buruk yang berseliweran di kepalanya, realita yang esok akan benar-benar terealisasi, dan—

Tidak. Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Hermione menyelipkan helai brunette yang menjuntai di dekat pipinya; mendesah lamat-lamat.

"Tidak," Draco terdiam sejenak. "Aku—"

Akhirnya, manik kelabu yang terpejam itu tersingkap, dan menghunjam atensi coklat hangat miliknya tanpa ampun. "Hanya tahu. Aneh, bukan."

Hermione tersenyum agak sendu, atensinya segera ia alihkan. Kelabu badai itu mampu menghancurkan apa saja dengan sekali tatap. "Tidak ada yang tidak aneh dengan hubungan kita, Draco."

Sejenak, Hermione dapat melihat kesakitan itu melintasi manik kelabu Draco. Seakan merefleksikan apa yang Hermione rasakan.

Sakit…

Kegetiran…

Ketidakberdayaan.

Sampai kapan pun cinta mereka takkan pernah bersatu. Bahkan sampai detik ini, frase 'aku mencintaimu' tak pernah terkatakan di antara mereka.

Karena, tentu saja: frase itu terlalu tabu untuk dieja.

"Kita datang ke sini untuk melupakan realita. Jadi, mari kita lupakan dunia nyata sejenak," Draco mendekati Hermione, menipiskan bentang jarak yang tercipta. Tangannya terbuka, menawarkan. "Kau membawa gaun itu?"

Hermione menghela napas, lalu memberanikan diri memutar bola mata—bersikap seperti biasa. Telapaknya menelusup ke jemari pias yang terbuka untuknya.

Hangat dan dingin bersatu. "Tentu saja bawa. Aku tidak pikun sepertimu, _grandpa_."

"Dan atas dasar apa kau mengataiku _grandpa_?" Draco menyeringai.

Hermione mengarahkan matanya ke surai platina Draco. _Uban, _Hermione bergumam dalam hati. Seakan mengerti, pemuda itu mendengus.

Kemudian Draco mempererat genggamannya, dan mereka melangkah lamat-lamat. Menikmati momen hening yang hanya diisi dengan tautan tangan.

Oh, dan degup jantung yang berdetak liar.

.

.

Hermione menatap genangan likuid gelap yang terbentang di depannya; memantulkan sinar rembulan. Danau itu terasa sangat besar—dingin—mengancam… dan tiba-tiba perasaan antusias itu tergantikan oleh bayang ragu-ragu.

Hermione menggigit bibir, dan memandang pemuda yang tengah berenang. Pemuda itu berhenti bergerak. Dengan segera Hermione mengetahui bahwa Draco menatap ke arahnya dari tengah-tengah Danau Hitam, dan ia merasa yakin manik kelabu itu terpancang ke arahnya.

Dan tiba-tiba Hermione merasa malu. Ia hanya memakai gaun putih tanpa lengan yang berbahan tipis, dan surai coklat sepunggungnya berantakan karena tercambuk angin musim panas.

Draco melambaikan tangannya tak sabar.

"Ayo, tak apa, Hermione," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Menggigit bibir, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya ke air pekat yang berwarna hitam.

Telapak kakinya terbenam, dan Hermione memekik kecil. Airnya hangat. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah lagi, lalu air danau benar-benar membenamnya sampai ke leher.

Namun Hermione merasa aman. Draco tidak dapat memandang tubuhnya yang konyol ini lagi. Gadis itu mulai berenang perlahan, menghampiri Draco yang tengah menatap ke purnama di ujung danau.

"Mengapa cepat sekali? Padahal aku sedang asyik menatap tubuhmu tadi," Draco menyindirnya dengan kalimat yang sarkastis.

Hermione mendengus. "Oh, ya, seharusnya kau membawa kamera dan memotretku. Keasyikannya cukup bertahan lama."

"Ha-ha," balas Draco muram. Sejenak hening, dan hening itu dimanfaatkan Hermione untuk memuaskan dirinya menatap tubuh Draco yang tak tercela.

Pemuda itu tidak mengenakan apa-apa dari leher sampai ke perut, dan sinar-sinar floresen dari purnama membuat kulit Draco berkilau pucat. Otot-ototnya kelihatan kuat dan liat, walaupun tak seliat milik Harry. Bekas-bekas luka hasil pertempuran dan… (Hermione bergidik.) siksaan terlihat di sana-sini,dan paling banyak di punggungnya.

Kemudian atensi Hermione menatap paras milik Pewaris Malfoy itu.

Hermione tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk mengagumi setiap senti keindahan dari wajah maskulin itu. Pahatan yang nyaris sempurna. Ada keangkuhan di permukaannya, namun Hermione bisa melihat keangkuhan tersebut hanyalah kamuflase belaka.

Kamuflase dari kerapuhan yang ada di dalamnya. Bahkan Hermione bisa melihat keletihan di kening dan sdut-sudut mata itu.

Namun Hermione memilih untuk memejamkan mata, dan membiarkan turbulensi air danau mengombang-ambingnya.

Dan sergapan bebunyian dunia malam menerpanya.

Siulan angin, dehaman burung hantu, keretakan ranting dan sarasah-sarasah, juga kepakan sayap serangga yang terdengar mendominasi.

Kemudian, sesederhana itu, ia merasa sebagian dari bebannya terasa terangkat.

"Sekarang kau mengerti mengapa aku sering melewatkan waktu di sini," kata Draco, masih menolak untuk melirik Hermione. "Melodi-melodi di danau ini... Semuanya bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur."

Hermione tak menjawab.

"Semuanya menghilangkan kepenatanku," tutup Draco.

Hermione membuka mulutnya. "Dan... hanya karena itu kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"Sebagian ya. Di awal-awal pertemuan kita, aku pernah berjanji padamu untuk memproyeksikan alasanku kepadamu, tentang mengapa aku suka berenang di sini."

Senyum terkembang di bibir Hermione perlahan. Pikirannya melayang ke pertemuan pertama mereka—beberapa bulan yang lalu. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat, padahal pertemuan itu baru saja berlangsung tidak lebih dari setahun yang lalu.

"Dan sebagian lagi... tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Hermione, sambil melirik Draco. Tanpa ia sadari, jarak antara dirinya dan Draco semakin dekat. Padahal baik Draco maupun Hermione tak mendekati satu sama lain. Mungkin ombak kecil yang membuat mereka berdua mendekat.

"Lihatlah ke langit," jawab Draco pendek.

Maka Hermione menengadahkan kepalanya, dan maniknya membulat.

Berbagai bintang terhampar di kanvas hitam langit malam. Dan gadis itu lebih terperangah lagi saat melihat konstelasi yang terbentang di atas.

Konstelasi _Draco_.

"Konstelasi yang dilihat Ibuku saat sedang mengandungku."

Hermione tercekat, dilanjutkan dengan perasaan hangat yang menjalari setiap persendiannya. Mungkin Draco tak menyadari, bahwa ia telah menyentuh hati Hermione karena menceritakan bagian dari kehidupannya.

"Memang indah sekali," bisik Hermione, atensinya ia turunkan, menatap gaun putihnya yang melayang di bawah air.

Draco menoleh ke arahnya, memandangnya tanpa berkedip. "Aku tidak setuju."

"...Mengapa tidak?"

Mata Draco bersinar dengan hasrat di dalam kegelapan. "Karena ada yang menandingi keindahan konstelasi itu," bisik Draco perlahan, lalu tatapannya turun ke bibir Hermione.

Tanpa dikomando, keduanya bergerak mendekat, dan bibir Draco menemukan bibir Hermione.

Bibir Draco melumat bibir Hermione penuh kelembutan, seakan bibir gadis itu adalah ceri terlarang dari surga. Tangannya yang kekar bergerak untuk memeluk pinggang Hermione erat, sementara tangan Hermione sendiri menelusup ke rambut Draco.

Suara riak air dan kecupan turut mengisi keheningan malam. Hermione menarik kepala Draco untuk memperdalam ciumannya, dan pemuda itu menggeram perlahan, menghisap bibir gadis itu dengan menuntut.

Mereka melepaskan diri untuk mereguk udara sejenak, lalu kedua bibir itu menyatu kembali, dengan intensitas yang lebih pekat dari ciuman yang semula.

Draco menggigit bibir Hermione dengan putus asa, meminta izin—dan dengan sukarela bibir itu membuka untuknya. Pemuda itu menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Hermione, saling mengecap bagian paling terlarang dari ceri terlarang itu.

Oksigen keduanya kembali menipis, dan dengan berat hati, Draco melepaskan pagutannya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Hermione yang telanjang. Gadis itu berbau susu manis.

Hermione bergidik sedikit ketika merasakan bibir Draco yang menggelitik garis rahangnya. "D- Draco..." Ia mati-matian menjaga agar tidak mendesah.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Draco bergumam, berhenti, kemudian memejamkan mata—mempererat rangkulannya di pinggang gadis itu.

Hermione tak bisa menahan diri untuk membelai rambut Draco yang agak basah perlahan, semakin merapat. "Kalau begini posisinya, tentu saja tidak."

Sejenak hening, hanya diisi dengan pergerakan mereka berdua untuk mengusir dingin.

Pemuda itu mendesah perlahan, menyadari bahwa waktu semakin berlalu dan pagi nanti, ia harus kembali menghadapi realita.

"Ada masalah apa, Draco?" tanya Hermione lembut, walaupun dirinya merasa topik menyakitkan itu akan diungkit lagi.

Draco terdiam sejenak, lalu membuka matanya. Tangan Hermione yang membelai punggungnya lah yang menghancurkan pertahanannya.

"Aku tak ingin datang besok," suaranya bergetar.

Hermione mendesah. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan berat hati, dan jarak itu kembali tercipta. Namun untunglah, tangan Draco masih setia melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tapi kau harus datang, Draco," Hermione menghela napas. Jemarinya bergerak ke pipi sang pemuda, membelainya perlahan. "Ini semua demi keluargamu."

Draco menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hermione. "Apakah egois kalau aku... untuk sekali ini tidak mau melaksanakan titah mereka, Hermione?"

"Kau telah banyak melewati berbagai hal sulit, Draco," Hermione terdiam, namun menatap Draco dalam, dan menangkup pipi pemuda itu. "Itu pertanyaan retoris. Aku percaya kau mampu memilih yang terbaik."

Draco tak menjawab, namun bibirnya kembali mengecup bibir merah milik Hermione yang sudah membengkak karena ciumannya. Ia melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mengecup tulang pipi gadis itu berkali-kali.

"Andai Astoria adalah dirimu," Draco bergumam sambil menelusurkan hidungnya di rahang gadis-nya. Merasakan aroma susu manis menelusup ke hidungnya. "Dan andai aku bisa menyentuhmu seperti gadis-gadis jalang yang merayuku."

Hermione menghela napas berat, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Draco. Pemuda itu membuatnya terlena. "Dan kau tahu aku takkan mampu menolakmu."

"Tapi aku-lah yang takkan mampu menyentuhmu, _Beaver_. Kau terlalu berharga untukku, dan selamanya kau akan menjadi yang tak tersentuh."

Hermione mendengus, namun tak berkata apa-apa, malah membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Draco yang telanjang. Membaui aroma _musk. _Kembali berpelukan sambil berenang-renang kecil, dan setelah beberapa saat, terdengar bel berdentang.

"Tengah malam," bisik Draco tak rela.

Hermione memasang senyum tegar. Tengah malam. Waktu yang mengakhiri semuanya. Ciuman itu, pelukan itu, waktu berharga yang dilewatkan bersama dengan pemuda itu—dan esok, mereka berdua harus menapaki realita yang lebih sulit.

"Bolehkah aku sekali lagi menciummu?" bisik Draco, dan tak seperti sebelumnya—tak ada cangkang 'ketegaran palsu' ketika ia berkata.

Hermione mengangguk, dan bibir mereka kembali bersatu dalam keputusasaan, dan mereka berdua sama-sama mengabadikan momen terakhir ini dalam ingatan.

Kemudian.

Berakhir sudah.

Hermione melepaskan tangan Draco dari pinggangnya, mengecup telapak itu lembut. Lalu menatap pangerannya. "Saatnya Cinderella kembali ke penderitaannya."

.

.

Draco kembali ke Kastil setelah ia dan gadis itu mengeringkan diri, dan selama itu, mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Tak ada salam perpisahan.

Tak ada kata cinta.

Namun tatkala Draco membuka kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di meja belajar, ia memandang surat undangan berbahan kertas mahal, berwarna hijau toska.

_'Dengan ini, kami secara terhormat mengundang anda untuk menghadiri;_

_Pesta Pertunangan_

_Antara_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_Anak dari Lucius Abraxas Malfoy._

_Astoria Geraldine Greengrass_

_Anak dari Gerald John Greengrass.'_

Tanpa ragu, Draco merobek surat undangan itu, menyingkirkannya ke tempat sampah, lalu mengambil sebuah perkamen kecil.

_Sampai kapanpun, kau akan selalu menjadi melodi pengantar tidurku dalam keheningan. Aku mencintaimu. Kau lebih cantik dari purnama di atas danau, lebih indah dari simfoni hutan, dan lebih suci dari gaun putih yang kuminta kaupakai._

_Semoga kau selalu berbahagia._

_DLM._

Melipat surat itu, Draco merayap ke kasurnya dan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi esok pagi dengan nelangsa.

Ia akan mengirimkan surat terakhir itu untuk Hermione, dan membuang pergi seluruh kenangannya, seluruh cintanya. Mereka berdua harus tetap maju.

.

.

Namun Draco takkan membuang kenangan _itu_, kenangan yang _itu_—

Saat di mana seorang Hermione Granger dapat menandingi simfoni hutan dan cerahnya purnama, di dalam Danau Hitam—dan suaranya yang bagaikan _Lullaby_ yang memecah kehampaan hatinya.

.

.

**-oooo~Fin~oooo-**

_**Cuap-Cuap Sayur Lodeh:**_

1. Lullaby: melodi pengantar tidur.

2. Diaphanous: keheningan; kesunyian.

-menurut googletrans dan kamus 8D-

Maaf _lumostotalus_, Bea gak bisa ngebuatin fic tragedy, karena kalo tragedi ujung-ujungnya AU, dan Bea gak suka Dramione AU T_T Jadi ini Angst, ya? Gapapa kan? dan semoga lumos sukaaaa orzorzorz!

Oh iya—hampir lupa! Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah menominasikan Red Hooded Wizard di genre mystery IFA, dan sekarang fic itu masuk ke tahap polling arigachu gozaimachuuu *kecup kecup* /ngek

Walaupun ceritanya agak nyinetronin. Dan karena saya masih bingung mau bikin sekuel orrr prekuel untuk mengisi _plot hole _di fic ini, Dan boleh minta review? (_ _)

Jakarta, 8/12/12, 7:13.

**Only 1783 words.**

Akoira numoz bysantia,

_Bea._


End file.
